


A Warm Welcome

by memefucker69



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Baby One-shots. [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The normal happenings in a day in the life of Clear, Aoba, and their little three-year old, Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series I'm working on where each pairing gets a child of their own. Don't ask me how they got the child. I hate mpreg, so we'll just go with it fell from the sky.

“Papa! Papa, wake up!”

Cerulean eyebrows twitched at the noise, a small groan passing from clenched lips. He huffed and then rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. He just wanted to sleep for five more minutes. Just five more minutes…

A whisper sounded from across the room, followed by a giggle before the padding of small footsteps carried down the tatami mat flooring. And, before he even could register it, Aoba felt something jump and tackle his side. His eyes snapped open in shock and a gasp escaped his lips. “What the—“

As Aoba sat up, something fell into his lap with an “oomph”, and he looked down to see a smiling little girl. A sigh escaped his lips, but he smiled nonetheless. Picking the small four-year old up, he made his way from the bed and to Clear, who was also smiling.

“You two can’t find a more peaceful way to wake me up in the morning?” he huffed once more, placing the blue-haired girl on her feet.

“Ah, sorry, Aoba-san,” Clear’s smile fell and he glanced down to the floor. He looked so pitiful; Aoba regretted his words and placed a hand on the poor man’s shoulder before surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. Pink eyes widened in shock and Aoba snorted.

“I was just messing with you. It’s fine. It gets me out of bed quickly, so I don’t mind it,” he gave a reassuring smile to Clear. “Oh and good morning.”

Bending down to the small girl, named Akira, he also placed a kiss on her cheek lovingly. “Good morning to you too, Akira,” he murmured. Her frowning face that matched Clear’s immediately spread into a happy smile.

“Morning, Papa!” she exclaimed, reaching up to wrap her arms around her father’s neck and hug him. It was then that a sniffle was heard from above them and Aoba looked up just in time to see Clear bend down.  
“Aoba-san…!” he said dramatically, tears brimming along his eyes as he bent down to hug Aoba, Akira squished between them. Aoba jerked back.

“Cl-Clear! Let go! I got to get to work at the shop in less than an hour!” he shouted, squirming away from his lover’s encircling arms.

“Ah, that’s right!” Clear pulled away immediately, taking Akira from Aoba’s arms. “I’ll go make breakfast, Aoba-san! You go on and get dressed!” The blue-haired male stood to his full height, scratching at his stomach, only clad in boxers.

“Alright, just let me take a shower and I’ll see you downstairs.”

Clear nodded and turned around to head downstairs, Akira in his arms. “Tou-chan, tou-chan! I wanna help you with breakfast!” Aoba heard her exclaim from the stairway. He smiled quietly to himself and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

That was how their life was now. After realizing that their love for each other was resolute, Aoba decided to make a big decision and move out of his grandmother’s house. Using his collected money from working at the junk shop, he bought a small modest house in the now-deconstructed Platinum Jail. And, if by some miracle, Akira came to them. Her eyes were a golden hue. Her hair was the same shade of Aoba’s and cut cutely to her shoulders, along with straight cut bangs on her forehead. Despite the reaction from other kids, Akira loved getting her hair cut by ‘Uncle Koujaku’. She’d even gone as far to say that one day she’d “become Uncle Koujaku’s bride”, eliciting a laugh from Aoba, though he warned her that Koujaku was a heartbreaker.

Though she had Aoba’s eyes and hair, her face and features resembled that of Clear’s, and Aoba almost wished she’d inherited the rest of him. But, it was alright because it proved that they were a family.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped one towel around his waist, the other strewn across his neck after drying his hair thoroughly. Aoba quickly got dressed in his usual clothes, grabbing his bag from the corner of the room before picking up Ren and starting him up. Exchanging greetings, he placed the small dog onto the ground and Ren followed him down the stairs. A delicious scent drifted from the kitchen and Aoba’s lips curved into a smile as he walked in to view Clear humming a tune and flipping small pancakes onto a plate. Akira sat in her booster seat at the table, eating a pancake happily.

“Mmm. Looks good,” Aoba commented, announcing his arrival in the room. Akira turned around, mouth stuffed with pancake, and waved her fork in the air. “Papa!”

Clear did the same, his face brightening. “Aoba-san, please sit down at the table!” he said, turning around fully, showcasing his yellow apron that had jellyfish printed all over it in a pattern. Aoba grinned and sat himself next to Akira, frowning as he watched her hurriedly eat her food. “Don’t eat it so fast. Do you want to get a tummy ache?” Reaching for the napkin on the table, he wiped at her face, removing the remnants of syrup and small bits of pancake. She wrinkled her nose in distaste but went on eating, this time slowly.

It was only a few minutes later that Clear walked over, gently placing a plate in front of the bluenette with a smile. On it were three small pancakes, dressed with syrup, a bit of powdered sugar and a single strawberry on top, perfectly presented as always. Aoba looked up at Clear, who seemed to be waiting for some sort of reaction. “You don’t have to go over the top, you know? But, thank you, Clear.”

The white-haired male shook his head, a smile still on his features. “No, I like making things like this for Aoba-san.”

Placing his hands together, Aoba bowed his head. “Itadakimasu.”

He began to eat, humming as the sweet flavor pooled into his mouth. The pancakes were perfectly fluffy. Clear opted to take a seat at the table, across from Akira and Aoba. The other male noticed that there was no plate in front of him and tilted his head. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he pointed to the empty space. “You’re not going to eat?”

“No,” Clear smiled and shook his head, “I’m not very hungry.”

Aoba frowned and so did Akira. With a huff, the bright-haired girl stabbed her fork into a piece of pancake and held it out as far as she could towards Clear. “Tou-chan needs to eat too! Papa tells me it’s always bad to skip breakfast, so you eat!”

Both of her parents blinked in surprise before both of their expressions fluttered into smiles. Aoba gave a nod of encouragement, along with a grin. His daughter looked to him with the same grin and stuck her arm out further, trying to reach Clear.

“I suppose I have no right to refuse then!” Clear said cheerfully and stood, leaving over the table to cross the distance and eat the small piece of pancake. Akira giggled gleefully and the meal continued with her feeding Clear her leftovers. Once Aoba was finished eating, he glanced over to the clock on the stove and jumped up. “Sh—Darn! I’m gonna be late!” he panicked, grabbing his plate and dashing over to the sink, placing it in carefully along with his fork.

“I’ll be back later, alright?” he pet Akira’s head gently before waving goodbye. Aoba began to walk out of the kitchen but was stopped.

“Ah! Wait, Aoba-san!” Clear stood from his seat and approached Aoba with a loving look. Had he forgotten something?

“Huh? What is it, Clear?” he asked, furrowing his brows. To his surprise, a hand was placed on his shoulder before pale lips gently kissed the skin of his cheek. His face flushed in shock and Clear pulled back with his usual bright and shining smile.

“Have a good day, Aoba-san.”

Aoba’s face fumed with heat. He wasn’t expecting that at all. Stuttering on his words, a quick slip of “yeah” escaped him and Aoba quickly turned on his heel and walked to the entryway, putting on his shoes and going out the door, Ren following.

Clear blinked, tilting his head to the side and placing a finger to his chin. “Is Aoba-san alright?”

“Tou-chan! Tou-chan!” Akira cried out, kicking her legs against the booster seat.

“Ah, yes?” he turned around. “Are you finished, Akira?”

She nodded vigorously. “I want out! I want out!” she stretched her arms up.

Clear then began to clean up the table, as well as her messy face, and unbuckled her from the seat, carrying his daughter to the small living room. There, he flipped the channel to a kid’s show that Akira enjoyed and she dug through her box of toys. That only seemed to sate her attention span for a little while. “Tou-chan, let’s play hide ‘n seek!”

“Hide and seek? Yes, that sounds fun!” he stood from the couch. “Do you want to be ‘it’?”

She shook her head. “Tou-chan will be ‘it’! I will hide!”

“Okay! I’ll count to…twenty!” Clear said, turning around. “And…badadadadadadadadadan—! Go!”

Akira giggled at her father’s excessive sound effects but dashed away and out of the room quickly, making her way up the stairs.

“…16, 15, 14…”

She opened the door to her parents’ room, closing it behind her.

“…10, 9, 8…”

The blue-haired girl hurried to their bed and dived beneath it, crawling to the middle.

“…3, 2, annnnd 1! Ready or not, here I come!” Clear called out, opening his eyes and quickly glancing around the room. Of course, just by listening to her loud movements, he could tell she was in his and Aoba’s room, but finding her quickly wouldn’t make it fun. That’s what Aoba had taught him.

After Akira was left in their hands, Aoba immediately cut down his hours at Heibon and worked only on weekends so he and Clear could take care of the baby. They both had no idea whatsoever how to care for a child either, so Tae was helping them more often than not. After a year or so, they decided that they had the hang of it and moved into a place of their own. Of course, they visited Tae weekly, on her reasoning to make sure that “you idiots don’t feed her nonsense”.

It took longer for Aoba to rid of his worrying. Clear insisted that he go back to work fully at Heibon, saying that he could take care of Akira on his own during the day. Aoba was so hung up on his worries that it was a long time before he warmed up to the idea. But, soon enough, Clear proved that he had the capabilities and that’s how their days were.

Having finished searching the entire first floor of the house, Clear walked up the stairs and opened the door to their bedroom, humming to himself. The sounds of muffled laughter immediately reached his ears, but he ignored it. “I wonder where Akira is~!”

“Is she in here, I wonder?” he asked aloud, opening the closet door to view nothing but clothes and other miscellaneous things. Closing it, he walked around the room, avoiding the bed purposely and searching every nook and cranny. At last, Clear approached the bed and dropped to his knees. Akira slid herself back to the wall, hoping that the dark would help her stay hidden.

Peering underneath, he smiled. “I found you, Akira!”

She squealed in delight and began crawling her way back out from under the bed, jumping into her father’s arms as they laughed together. He was about to suggest that they play again before glancing at his coil. It was around the time when he usually gave her a bath. “Akira, Akira, ready for a bath?”

Her smiling face immediately drooped into a frown. “No.”

“Eh?” Clear blinked. “Why not?”

“I don’t wanna! I want to play more with Tou-chan!” Akira pouted, puffing out her cheeks. “Baths aren’t fun.”

He tilted his head. This was an interesting case indeed, but he couldn’t just let her skip a bath. It seemed he’d have to convince her. “Baths are fun! You get to splash in the water and play with bubbles! It’s like swimming but smaller! Plus, Akira has really cool toys, right? That makes it even better!” Clear spread his arms out wide in emphasis as he spoke.

Akira seemed to absorb the information before she brightened and stood up. “Bath time! Bath time!”

“Yes!” he nodded happily and picked her up into his arms, opening the bathroom that was placed between the two bedrooms. Setting her down next to the tub, he twisted the knob of the sink, letting the water flow, making sure it was the perfect temperature before plugging the drain. As it filled up, he sat on his knees and began to remove her pajamas. Once that was done, he poured a bit of the bath soap into the water, making it all pink and bubbly. Then, he felt a tug on the usual yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Akira?” Clear questioned.

“Tou-chan too.”

“What do you mean?” he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I want Tou-chan to take a bath with me.”

“Eh?!” Light hues went wide before he glanced at the half-filled tub. Judging by the size, they could probably both fit in there comfortably. But, still. Akira had never asked this of him before. “Err—I took a bath last night.”

“Tou-chan take bath with me!” she demanded, stomping her foot.

“Alright, alright,” Clear smiled, holding his hands up in defense. “I guess it’s okay…”

Akira raised her arms in victory as Clear reached to turn off the water, the tub filled up. He placed her in the bath first before standing and pulling off his scarf, followed by his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He put his coil on the counter and then stepped into the bath, Akira scooting to the edge to make room. Once he was seated, Akira gave a mischievous grin and picked up some soapy bubbles in her hands before blowing them towards Clear, effectively landing some on his cheek.

He blinked, wiping it off of his cheek before coming up with an idea. Gathering a large amount of bubbles into his hands, he stuck it all around his jawline. “Ta-da!” he exclaimed, showing off his new beard. “Bubble beard!”

Akira laughed. “I want one too!” She did the same and the two laughed together. The bath went on like that, Clear having gotten her all washed up before deciding that it was okay to play around for a bit before actually getting out of the tub.

The blue-haired girl paused in her playing with a toy boat, noticing the slight differences in skin tone on her father’s abdomen. There were certain spots of him that were a shade darker than the rest. It was something that she’d never noticed before. “Tou-chan, your skin’s all weird.”

Following Akira’s gaze, Clear immediately knew what she was talking about. Being repaired after his “death”, there were bound to be some differences in his body. One was the fact that his skin was patched up with a different shade. It was peachy, while his original skin tone was slightly paler. A smile spread onto his lips, and he placed a hand on his chest. “I protected Aoba-san and my skin became like this because of it.”

“Papa?”

“Yes. Aoba-san was in trouble, so I helped him as best as I could.”

“Because you love Papa?”

His expression turned warm and he nodded. “Yes, I love Aoba-san.”

Her golden hues stared at Clear for a moment before she surprised him in a hug. “Papa loves Tou-chan! I love Tou-chan too!” Akira said, hugging her father tight around the chest. He was shocked for a moment, unable to move. Then, he smiled once more and hugged Akira just as tightly.

“I love you too, Akira.”

———-

Once they were both dried off and Clear was dressed, he ushered them both to her room to get dressed. He allowed her to pick out her own clothes, as usual. This time she picked out a simply white cotton dress, with a yellow bow wound around her waist. Dancing over to her nightstand, she held up a pair of jellyfish hairpins, urging Clear to put them in her hair. He pinned them both vertically, pulling back the right side of her cerulean locks.

Time had flown by and it was now a quarter after twelve and Akira began complaining about being hungry. So, it was time for lunch. Placing her on his shoulders, her grip tight in his hair, Clear zoomed down the stairs making airplane noises as he did so. He stopped abruptly in the kitchen, making a fake screeching sound as he did so. Putting Akira onto her own two feet once more, the fair-haired male looked through the cabinet, thinking of something to fix for her. It wasn’t too long before he decided, made them both lunch, and placed her in her usual seat. They ate in peace, both humming in delight.

After lunch they settled on staying in the living room once more. Akira had brought out her toy train and was pushing it back and forth as Clear built a tower of blocks, which she ultimately crashed the train into, spreading blocks throughout the room. Not a moment shared between them wasn’t one filled with happiness.

Their playing soon turned into a tickle fest. Clear having pushed her down on the couch, fingers running up and down her sides. Akira’s laughter filled the room, her legs kicking, her body squirming. His relentless tickling stopped after a while, both of them out of breath from laughing so much. She huffed and stretched her body out to rest her head on Clear’s lap, closing her eyes. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out, and Akira was asleep. It was only a little bit after two, so a nap wouldn’t hurt.

Carefully, he lifted her up in his arms, trying not to wake his daughter. He then carried her upstairs and into her own bed. Covering her up, Clear pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She was so precious to him, just as precious as Aoba was. They’d both descended into his life, filling his nonexistent heart with happiness. He felt truly happy. There was nothing that could make his life any better, in his opinion.

Clear moved to the rocking chair in the corner. He couldn’t leave her alone while she slept—the never-ending fear that Akira would fall asleep forever, like his grandfather had, still plagued him. Aoba would comfort him at night, saying that it was alright and that she would be fine, but while she took naps during the day, he’d wait in the room until she woke up. Biting his lip in thought, he paused at the vibration from his coil on his wrist, peering at the screen he saw it was Aoba calling him. Stepping out of Akira’s room, closing the door behind him, he answered the call.

“Moshi moshi~!”

“Ah, Clear?” the familiar and soothing voice filled his ears and Clear was for sure it was Aoba.

“Yes, Aoba-san! What is it?”

“Oh, um, well, Haga-san’s closing shop early today, and I just have this one package to deliver. The location’s near the supermarket, so I was wondering if there was anything you needed. It’d be easier for me to just stop there on the way home.”

“Hmm, I believe we’re out of miso and we’re low on milk. If you’d get those, please, it would be great.”

“Miso and milk,” he repeated, as if to store it in his memory. “Okay! I’ll see you then, Clear.”

“Ah, yes!” Clear nodded before smiling devilishly. “I love you, Aoba-san,” he whispered.

“…!” He could hear the shocked noise sound in Aoba’s throat. He could just picture his face turning red. Clear wasn’t entirely sure as to why these things embarrassed him so much. He was just telling the truth. What had Aoba told him before? It was bad for the heart?

“I…I love you too,” Aoba mumbled, embarrassed.

“Bye, bye, Aoba-san!” he exclaimed and pressed the end button on his coil. Aoba’s voice had pushed away all of the bad thoughts racking his brain and Clear sighed happily, returning to Akira’s room. Finding her still sound asleep, he sat once more in the corner, rocking back and forth in the chair.

————

Akira woke up shortly after that, about thirty minutes later. Aoba still wasn’t home, but that was because he had to drop off the package first so it’d take longer than expected. They went back downstairs, Akira a bit drowsy, but not completely out of it. Clear pursed his lips in thought. It was a bit early to start dinner. He’d just wait until Aoba got home.

Akira had ventured out to the balcony; Clear quickly following behind her for safety reasons. It was dangerous for her to be alone out there for obvious reasons.

“Tou-chan! Tou-chan! A bird flew up there!” Akira jumped up in place, pointing up to the roof above them.

“It did?” he craned his neck, but no matter what—it was impossible to see. “You want to go up and see if it’s still there?”

She nodded excitedly and Clear picked her up into his arms before stepping onto the ledge of the balcony with perfected balance. Using the strength in his legs, he jumped up at the perfect height and landed peacefully on the roof. Easy as pie.

The roof of the house was at an angle, so he warned her to keep a hold of his hand. To her joy, there were quite a few birds perched there, but they quickly flew away at the sight of Clear and Akira. Pouting, she huffed and sat down next to her father, who looked up at the sky. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his transparent umbrella, holding on his shoulder, covering himself and Akira from nothing in particular.  
“Tou-chan,” Akira reached up and tugged at his sleeve, golden eyes begging for something.

“What is it?” he looked over at her with a smile.

“Sing for me.”

Pink optics narrowed in delight as his smile widened. Just as Aoba had grown to love Clear’s singing, so had Akira. Of course, her favorite song was the “Jellyfish Song”. In fact, he’d even sing her to sleep most nights. It was the quickest way to calm her.

Clear nodded and looked up to the sky once more. “Very well, I will sing for you.” Opening his mouth, he let in a deep breath before his voice flowed out into a beautiful melody. A warm feeling spread through Akira’s chest and she rested herself against Clear’s side, closing her eyes and just focusing on his voice. She loved his voice, adored it even. It was something special that belonged only to her father. In fact, both of her fathers’ voices were elegant, though Aoba never sang really.

“Ack! Clear, what are you doing?!” a voice shouted from below them. The white-haired man paused in his voice and Akira’s eyes opened. Both peered down to see Aoba standing in the street with a wide-eyed expression.

“What do you mean, Aoba-san? I’m singing!”

“I know that!” Aoba let out a sigh. “Why’re you up on the roof with Akira? That’s dangerous!” Though he trusted Clear deeply, that was just too outrageous.

“Eh? Is it?”

“I told him to, Papa! It’s not Tou-chan’s fault!” Akira defended, shouting down to her other father.

Aoba sagged his shoulders in defeat. There was no way he’d get through them. Both Clear and Akira had the stubbornness of a mule. Clear saw his expression and tilted his head to the side. Was Aoba feeling left out? “Akira, stay here for a moment, please.”

And with that, he jumped from the roof, landing on his two feet in front of Aoba. The blue-haired man jumped back in surprise, Clear grabbing him by the waist before he could even realize. “Uwahh!”

Clear then jumped back onto the roof with strength impossible for any normal person. Akira merely laughed and clapped happily. “Cool!”

Aoba managed to maintain his balance with both his bag on his shoulder and the grocery bag in his hand. “Clear!”

“There! Now, Aoba-san will not be left out!”

“What the—,“ he gave up on understanding the situation and decided to just go with it. That was the best way to deal with things relating to Clear. With yet another sigh, he plopped himself down on the rooftop, sitting to the left of Akira while Clear seated himself to the right.

An irritated look took over his features, but Clear and Akira smiled nonetheless.

“Papa—“

“Aoba-san—“

“What?” he mumbled.

“Okaeri!” the two cheered together cutely, wide smiles on their faces.

At that sight, his sour mood dissipated. His lips slowly twitched into a smile and Aoba relaxed. This was his family, and they were as perfect as can be.

“…I’m home.”


End file.
